


Frozen Treasures

by grassangel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Characters Watching Disney Movies, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Lokane Week Holiday Celebration 2019, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mostly Fluff, Not Beta Read, Presents, Romance, reference to Genderfluid Loki, reference to Jotunn Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Watching a princess movie while babysitting Morgan Stark brings up uncomfortable parallels for Loki. Afterwards Jane is quick to reassure him that regardless of who or what he is, she loves him.written for Lokane Week Holiday Celebration 2019 - 'Ice & Snow'
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Lokane Week Holiday Celebration 2019





	Frozen Treasures

Morgan loves it when Jane and Loki come to babysit and watch movies with her. Admittedly she likes Loki more with his stories of being an actual prince (and occasional princess) and all the amazing creatures and magic he's encountered. She deigns to call Jane 'almost as good as daddy' when they play with the miniature robots Tony has made for her which, in Jane's opinion, makes up for her preference for the former prince.

They're currently working through the library of Princess movies. Usually Loki is quick to whisper a quick comment about how he do that bit of magic or to conjure an illusion of the animals on-screen to entertain the kid even further.  
But tonight something is different.

He makes a comment about how the younger princess is like Jane, always waking him up to look at lights in the sky but then falls silent after that, leaving Jane to make awkward comments by herself. Morgan doesn't seem to notice Loki's silence, though she does turn around after she's sung along with 'Let It Go' and ask him if he can make things like Elsa does. He obliges her, conjuring a frosty arctic fox that chases its own tail, small enough to fit into Morgan's hand.

Jane sneaks a look at Loki's face when he does so, his attention held by Morgan's request.  
He doesn't quite look sad, but there is a serious contemplative expression in his face that has Jane cuddling up closer to his side in an attempt to draw him away from whatever thoughts are consuming him. She gets a kiss pressed to her forehead for her trouble and for the rest of the movie Loki manages a couple of comments about trolls being much scarier than the friendly boulders shown and scoffing at the plan to seize Arendelle's throne.

Later, Morgan put to bed, Jane asks Loki if he's okay.

He doesn't really answer, instead swapping around a few numbers in the simulation she's brought up on Stark's computer.

"Was it the ice magic?" Jane presses, dragging her hand down to close her work before he can disrupt her progress further.

Loki makes a noise at that, his features changing from brooding to sorrowful.  
"Anna loved her sister, loved her and her magic.  
"Thor used to love my magic like that. He'd ask me to do tricks for him almost every day until we were old enough to be allowed on to the practise fields. Then he started calling my magic 'cheap'–" he breaks off and Jane knows he's thinking about the Frost Giant blood that flows through his veins.

Crossing the room, Jane comes up behind where Loki's sitting and draws his head towards her chest in an embrace. "I love you. I love you and your magic. I don't care about the blood you have or the thrones you could claim. I'd love you if all you had was your mind and clever tongue." She gets a chuckle at that comment, but she can tell he's smiling now, his hand reaching up to curl a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I know. And I love you and your shining jewel of a mind just as ardently."

He pauses, his finger stilling. Unhooking it from her hair Loki makes a gesture with it, a glimmering point spinning and growing above his fingertip, a crystal snowflake slowly forming. Once it's finished, now as wide as his palm, Loki reaches up to pluck it from the air and rises from his seat. He pins Jane's hair back with the sparkling snowflake.

"There. Just as brilliant and unique as you are."

He finishes his gift off with a kiss, his cool lips familiar and welcome against Jane's.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are, as ever, welcome. You can also ask questions or squee at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/grassangel), [tumblr](https://grassangel.tumblr.com/) and [dreamwidth](https://grassangel.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
